Jellybean
Retired Marvel OC Candi Floss is a troubled mutant from California with crazy hair and a pet bubble. Yes...a pet bubble named Mr. Bouncy. She has issues. Lots of issues. She is loud, flamboyant, a troublemaker and a flirt. She is rarely alone, and when she is alone, she is unhappy. Background Birth-Candi Carson Floss is born to single mother Tonna Floss, age 17 in Las Vegas. Candi's hair and eyes had a light pink color at birth, thus the name. For the next five years, Tonna Floss would struggle to raise Candi while going through a series of progressively more abusive relationships and fighting drug addiction. Tonna is a bad parent though she loves Candi. Candi often finds herself being dumped on her grandmother and being babysat by her Aunt Jasmine. Age 5: Candi moves in with her Aunt Jasmine, age 18. Jasmine is an exotic dancer putting herself through cosmetology school. After becoming a hairdresser she returns to dancing, doing both while she puts herself through nursing school. After she obtained her nursing liscence she kept at her schooling to get a masters of nursing. Jasmine was a good parental figure despite her busy schedule. She saw to it that Candi felt loved, was provided for, and kept up with her education. Tonna would occasionally drop by when she was sober. (Jasmine wouldn't let her visit otherwise, and early on there were some epic fights over the matter). Age 10: Jasmine officially adopts Candi on her birthday. Age 11: Jasmine marries Joe Turner, a former linebacker for the Baltimore Ravens who now works as an EMT. Joe is an affectionate teddy bear and a wonderful father figure. Since puberty, Candi's hair, eyes, lips and nails had begun to change color. Her hair began to grow faster as well, though at first no one noticed, because Candi was also busy dealing with all the other changes going on in her body as it bloomed rather dramatically. Age 12: Candi is attacked by a group of girls after school over a disputed boyfriend. The girls call her mutant in the attack, even before Candi's hair appears to 'come to life' during the fight. A small teddy bear, given to her by her mother when she was a toddler, is destroyed. Once her hair 'woke up' it didn't want to go back 'to sleep'. Candi had little control over it, and despite Candi wanting to straighten her hair to blend in, she ended up with a rather monstrous afro. It wouldn't let her mother cut it, and generally would flex out of any styling. As far as mutant powers went, it was pretty minor, but it was more than enough to start the ball rolling on mutant hate. One Month Later: Mr. Bouncy appears after a crying jag that started with a failed attempt at fixing "Mr. Hugs", the teddy bear that was destroyed in the fight. There are several more incidents the remainder of the school year. Some are caused by the girls from the first incident trying to get back at her, but others are genuine hate crimes. By the end of the year she manifests bubbles in defense for the first time. The family moves to Berkely, for Jasmine's education and to find a more progressive environment to raise Candi in. While better than her Vegas school experiences, Candi still faces steady hostility over being an obvious mutant. Candi is defiant and becomes increasingly flamboyant in response. She flaunts her mutant abilities and her good looks. She finds another mutant at school and the two start hanging out. Her new friend Mel, is a bad influence in every way. Age 13: Candi loses her virginity to a Mel's 21 year old mutant brother, Dale. She thinks she is in love with him at the time. When Joe and Jasmine find out there is a massive fight. Family life over the next year is a nightmare for all concerned. There are legal proceedings, counseling, drug use by Candi. It culminates with her running away from home along with Mel, and the two of them living with college age men in San Francisco. Age 14: Candi returns home in tears. Eventually she will reveal that she nearly killed one of the men during an attempted sexual assault. High School-Candi is miserable in high school. She faces constant ostracism, encounters more muntant hate, from teachers as well as students. Despite her parents love she craves attention and approval from peers, hanging out with the wrong crowd to get it. While at a wild party, Candi lashes out when she finds herself in a back room with a handful of boys with bad intentions. Xavier intervenes. Personality Rebel without a clue: Candi doesn't like being told what to do and sometimes the simplest request or instruction can trigger her. She might end up doing the opposite of what she wanted, just to prove that she can't be controlled. Attention Seeker: Candie wants to be noticed. She is loud, colorful, and confrontational because any attention is better than none. She flaunts her body, her powers, her bad habits and misbehavior to be noticed. Fear of solitude: Candi was left alone as a little baby, and nothing frightens her more than the thought of being alone. She seeks out company in any form in order to avoid it. Violent: When pushed she can easily lash out with violence. In word or in action. Hatred of bullies and bullying: She doesn't like to be pushed around, and she doesn't like to see others being pushed around either. When she perceives bullying she will generally step into the situation. Logs *2012-02-24 - The Failure - What kind of mugging in the park do you call that?! *2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally - Optical tries to teach the Friends of Humanity a lesson. It doesn't work out very well. (DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack) *2012-05-02 - Bank Robbery Blow Out - Plasma, Laura, Candi, & Kensington come upon a bank robbery and try to stop it. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-28 - Reach Out and Touch Someone - Oracle contacts Candi - first mutant contact. *2012-09-01 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Trusting Your Heart - Candi and Xavier reach back to Oracle. *2013-02-26 - It Takes Focus - Alex teaches a class on Power Control Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Retired